


Então nós vamos lidar com isso quando e se acontecer

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper tem uma coisa para contar para Tony, é para ser uma boa nova, mas ela não consegue evitar de se preocupar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Então nós vamos lidar com isso quando e se acontecer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Then we’ll deal with it if and when it happens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535598) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Ideia: #16 "Fiz um teste de gravidez" mandada por um anônimo. Não tenho certeza de onde exatamente isso deve se encaixar, mas é depois de Iron Man 3. Primeira vez escrevendo para o ship.

Tony estava trabalhando em um novo projeto já fazia alguns dias, o que normalmente queria dizer Pepper iria aparecer e ver como estava, só para ter certeza de que ele sabia que dia era; fazia parte da rotina deles. Então, quando ouviu o clique dos sapatos de salto dela no chão, parou o que estava fazendo antes que ela precisasse o mandar fazer isso, e estava se preparando para garantir para ela que não estava trabalhando demais.

Então viu a expressão dela, e isso definitivamente não era parte da rotina deles.

“Pepper, o que aconteceu? Está tudo bem?” Ele se levantou e rodeou a mesa para chegar até ela. “Você estava chorando?” Tony perguntou com os braços ao redor dela.

Pepper parecia ansiosa, para dizer o mínimo, e seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Ela tinha algo na mão, e Tony estava prestes a perguntar o que era quando ela finalmente respondeu. “Fiz um teste de gravidez,” ela disse, levantando-o com uma mão trêmula para ele ver.

Precisou de um momento para entender, e de outro para suprimir o surgimento de sua própria ansiedade. Chegaria a hora de Tony entrar em pânico e enfrentar seus próprios demônios envolvendo paternidade, mas não era agora. “Você está grávida? Yay! Isso é ótimo! Isso não é ótimo?” Podia ver que Pepper estava nervosa, mas naquele momento, tranquilizá-la era mais importante do que lidar com seus próprios medos.

Pepper olhou para baixo. “Não, é. É só que...” ela parou.

“O que foi?” ele perguntou quando ela não continuou, colocando uma mão sob o queixo dela e erguendo seu rosto para fazer ela olhar para ele novamente.

“Tudo! Tudo está errado com o mundo. Aliens caindo do céu, nossa casa sendo explodida, o mundo quase sendo destruído semana sim semana não, e, e...” Não conseguia seguir.

Tony a segurou mais forte. Podia imaginar o que estava na mente de Pepper, a preocupação tinha sido menos frequente nos últimos meses, mas ele imaginava que uma gravidez iria fazer o assunto retornar. “Se você está pensando sobre o Extremis, você sabe que não precisa mais se preocupar com isso.”

“Você não sabe disso, não tem como saber disso. Não tem jeito de saber que tipo de efeitos pode ter.”

Estava certa, é claro. Tem uma grande diferença entre ser capaz de livrar Pepper dos efeitos do Extremis e saber com certeza que não havia consequência na sua gestação. Mas Pepper merecia mais do que não ser capaz de apreciar a novidade porque já estava se preocupando com isso cedo demais.

“Vai ficar tudo bem,” Tony disse, tentando passar uma certeza que não tinha.

“Mas e se alguma coisa acontecer?”

“Então nós vamos lidar com isso quando e se acontecer.”

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, só se abraçando. Então, Pepper começou a rir.

“Nós vamos ter um bebê,” ela disse finalmente.

“Nós vamos ter um bebê,” ele repetiu, ainda sem ter certeza de que conseguia acreditar.

Nenhum deles pensava que isso seria fácil, mas, por um momento, se permitiram simplesmente apreciar as boas novas.


End file.
